First one shot
by Sarahmdrummond
Summary: This is just an AU one shot. My first submission, thinking about making an actual story out of it? Tell me what you think!


Laura walked into the room and surveyed the crowd. Her heels clicked loudly against the hardwood floors of the art gallery, her bright blue eyes scanning the faces gathered in small clusters of two or three. She felt the cool fabric of her dress swish against her ankles, and she smiled at a waiter as she grabbed a glass of white wine off the tray. Now standing in the middle of the room she looked up and saw a large painting on display. It was an abstract of a red haired woman in the throes of passion with her own company. Standing next to it, passerby may even find an uncanny resemblance between the lusty woman in the painting and the tall redhead in the floor length emerald dress. She felt someone approach her from behind to admire the art.

"Like what you see?" She heard the soft whisper in her ear. He pulled her hair back and placed a gentle kiss on her bare shoulder.

She smiled and leaned back into the familiar touch. She inhaled and the smell brought her back to bedsheets in front of a canvas. His bedsheets. His canvas.

"Touch yourself for me beautiful." He said to her. Pulling away from the kiss to sit back. His cock at full attention in his own hand. She smiled playfully back at him as her hands drifted across her own body. His eyes darkened and followed her hands movements across her full breasts.

"I have an idea" he whispered.

Laura turned her head to look at sam's big brown eyes. As tall as she was his large frame made her feel small, looking up to meet his gaze. His brown hair was slicked back for the occasion, but she could tell he'd run his hands through it as some pieces were falling toward his ears.

"The piece is quite lovely. I can't imagine who this lucky subject is." She was being coy, talking low enough so only Sam could hear. He chuckled lowly, making goosebumps crawl all over her skin. He placed a quick kiss on her full lips and patted her butt playfully before moving to the next group admiring one of his pieces. Laura turned her attention back to the canvas and sipped her wine.

Sam entered the room again with his painting supplies, still in the nude. Laura sat up further, still aroused but confused.

"No, stay there. I wanna watch you." He picked up a brush in one hand and his hard member in the other. She laughed slightly at the cliche.

"Oh Sam, paint me like one of your French girls" she lay out on the bed with her head off the side, looking up at him upside down through her lashes. He laughed with her, then gave her a devilish smile.

"Sit up for me, so I can see that beautiful pink between your legs." She flushed, then obeyed. He smiled at her again. He knew she loved when he gave her instructions. Laura loved a man who knew what he wanted.

"Now slide of of those pretty painted fingers of yours across your button." Her fingers shot to the warm pink flesh. "Slow down, I want to make sure I catch everything." He said softly. She slowed and Sam picked up the brush. He began painting slowly, but his pace quickened. Laura was moving at a painstaking pace, but she was still climbing toward her peak.

Laura looked again across the room at Sam, working the crowd and discussing his art. His eyes sparkled in such a way that made her heart swell with pride.

She heard another man approach the painting a short step from her. He whistled, then turned his eyes toward her. He gave a sinister grin and took a step toward Laura.

"You wouldn't know anything about this piece, would you?" The blue eyed, dark haired man looked at Laura with a knowing smirk. She considered the painting carefully, not making eye contact. She took another sip of wine then turned to the stranger.

"It does look familiar, but I can't quite put my finger on it." The man's eyes darkened. She smirked playfully then turned her attention back to the room. She saw Sam, no longer engaged in the conversation. He was looking between her and this stranger, eyeing her intently. She winked at him from across the room.

"Slide a finger inside" he said in a husky tone. She slid her index finger inside her soft wet center. She was so close to the edge she could barely stand it. She let out a moan. Sam was losing grip as well. He had most of her form down, spending most of his time between her half formed legs.

"Sam, please touch me." Laura was breathy, her eyes were glazed with lust. Sam's breath caught in his throat and he let out a low moan considering crawling over to the woman on display for him. He wanted so badly to finish this piece in this moment. He raked his eyes over her flushed body, trying to capture every detail he could before he lost control.

"Sam, I need you." Laura was losing her grip, you could hear it in her voice shaking. Sam took down some details of her face, lost in the moment.

"Slide another finger in. I want to see you find your sweet spot." Laura breathed a sigh and slid her middle finger in and pushed upward to find her g-spot. She hit home and moaned loudly.

Sam politely excused himself from the conversation. He stepped back over to Laura who seemed to be in the middle of being undressed by some young creep's eyes. She was toying with him, but Sam didn't want this hotshot getting any crazy ideas, like buying this painting. It was available for sale, mostly from some pushing by the curator. But the price was steep, and based on this guys stare, he could not afford the price.

"Excuse me, can I help you?" Sam approached the man. He was much larger and enjoyed that he towered over the stranger. The man looked up, slightly annoyed his perceived game was being interrupted.

"Oh, I was just admiring this beautiful piece of artwork. And your painting as well." He smirked at his own joke. Sam took another step closer to Laura. That comment made his blood boil, but he knew Laura would react to that comment.

Laura snorted and took another sip of wine. "A work of art huh lover boy? Something pretty for you to look at?" Her gaze turned to the blue eyed stranger, playfully hostile.

"Well I can do more than look beautiful." The young man said. Laura stepped toward him. "Oh sweet cheeks, all you'll get to do is look. Now turn your face toward my lover's masterpiece and understand this is as close as you'll get to seeing that look on my face."

His face blanched as he realized he'd caused offense. Sam took Laura by the waist. Hoping she didn't throw the remainder of her drink into his face. The young man rocked back on his heels, then squared to Sam.

"How much for the painting then?" Sam smirked. "I let her set the price, only seemed fair." He looked at Laura. Her cheeks were flushed. She was angry, but the fire in her eyes made his stomach clench and grip her hip a little tighter. He'd seen that look before.

That fire in her eyes was directed right at him. He finished the outline of her expression he wanted to catch before he abandoned his brush and slid over to Laura. He wanted so bad to be inside her, feel her clench around him, but he also wanted to see her come first.

Sam ran his hands up her thighs, smearing some of the paint transferred from his brush up her smooth pale legs. He liked the look of that. He spread her legs a bit wider and tweaked his thumb across Laura's clit right as she pushed on her sweet spot. She moaned loud enough the neighbors were sure to hear. He wanted the whole block to hear at this point.

He continued tweaking the pink nub at her center and grabbed her wrist, pulling her wet fingers into his mouth. Her eyes shot wide and she gasped. Once her fingers were sucked clean Sam leaned down to place his mouth right above her soft wet center. Her breath hitched. He rubbed two fingers around her lips, wetting them before filling the gap left by her own hand.

With his other hand he spread her lips wide to get a good view. He then pressed a gentle kiss on her clit before opening his lips and sucking on the soft flesh. His senses were bombarded with her taste, her smell. Her hands were tangled in his hair and he heard her moan loudly, pleading for him, for more. He worked his fingers into her, and found the smooth patch. He pulled his fingers toward him, beckoning her over the edge. She gave a desperate yelp and her grip on his hair tightened.

He could feel her muscles shuddering. Her legs were tense, her body felt like it was a ball of knots. She was almost there. He pushed hard inside of her, pressing up and sucked hard on her lips. She let out a scream and all of her muscles gave one last jolt before waves of pleasure. He gently rode out her spasms, waiting until her orgasm fully subsided before pulling free.

The poor bastard, after realizing he wouldn't be buying that painting, retreated further into the gallery. Sam smirked after him, subconsciously pulling Laura closer to him and gripping her hip.

"I don't remember you telling me to name the price" she smirked up at him. He pulled his gaze from the defeated young sap and looked sheepish.

"I'm not even sure I want to sell it. I'm not sure I like the idea of someone else looking at it every day." He looked up at the painting. Every time he looked at it he was aroused.

"Why put it up then?" She looked back as well, finishing her wine and clutching the glass close to her.

"Well, someone said something about it being a beautiful statement of female sexuality and empowerment. I don't think they realized it was an actual portrait. And now that you're standing next to it… I think people get the picture, so to speak." He looked around. Nobody else was willing to come look too closely. They saw Laura , glanced up at the painting and quickly moved on to the next piece.

"Maybe I'll buy it then…" She looked mischievous. That was always a good sign for Sam.

She was breathing heavy, her eyes glazed. She was nearly ready for round two. He tweaked her taught nipple with one hand and pulled his wet fingers over her sensitive clit with the other. Her body writhed under him. She was such a sight. He leaned up and kissed her lips hard. She returned the kiss, wrapping her hands around his neck before reaching one down his chest.

Sam chuckled. "Eager for me, are ya?" She whined underneath him, pulling him toward her. She wanted him inside. He was all too happy to oblige. He closed the distance between their bodies, pressing his wanting cock to her lips. His chest pressed to hers, she sighed at the friction, still begging for more.

"Please. I need to feel you." She whispered into his ear. He adjusted his hips and slowly pushed into her, her hips coming up to meet his. He dropped his head to her shoulder, loving the feeling of her hot wet around his growing cock. He pushed to the hilt and sat for a moment, soaking up the feeling, before slowly backing out and pushing back in.

His pace started slow, but Laura was halfway there already, and steadily climbing. He quickened his pace. He wanted to feel her orgasm around him. He felt her belly tighten under him, and smirked knowingly. He adjusted over her and thrust harder, knowing exactly what angle she needed.

He knew her body as well, if not better, than his canvas and brushes. He hit the spot hard, his soft pubic hair barely brushing against her exposed clit. Her arms and legs tightened again, as if she were about to take off. And take off she did. Another cry of pleasure and her insides spasmed around Sam. He rode her orgasm harder, bringing him close to his own. Her waves died down, but he felt her legs tense again. She had one more, and he was going to bring her over the edge with him.

He looked up to Laura's face. Her red hair was scattered around her, starting to get knotted in the back from rocking. Her face was flushed and her eyes closed. She was completely in the moment. A freight train could come straight through their bedroom and she wouldn't even notice. She was completely focused on him, and that alone was enough to send him over. He felt his belly quiver as he drove into her harder. Her third orgasm broke quickly, and was more intense than the last. Wave after wave pulled his orgasm from him. He grunted as he came hard inside of Laura.

He finally collapsed onto her, still nestled inside of her. Her breathing was evening out, and she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He slid his hands behind her back and pulled her close.

"Well, how did the painting turn out?" She laughed and he felt her tense around his sensitive cock. He shuddered and kissed her clavicle before slowly pulling out of her and flopping to her side, pulling her into spoon with him.

"I'll finish it tomorrow morning, i've got the base for what I need down. Although we might need another modeling session to make sure I have it right." He smiled into her neck and placed soft kisses down her shoulder. She hummed at the sensation and pulled the covers over them, drifting into a post-coital sleep.

"You'll buy it? How will that work?" He chuckled, watching her watch the painting. She was admiring herself, and it was wicked. Sam loved the look in her eye, and if he didn't have money to make he would take her to the back room right now.

"Well, you said I get to name the price don't I?" He laughed now.

"I guess I did. Name your price, my muse." He took her left hand in his right, rubbing between her fingers, his subtle way of telling her how aroused he really was. She turned to him, still holding her empty wine glass in her other hand, and leaned in close.

"I'll buy it, by letting you do what you were asking for the other day." She smiled devilishly and gave Sam a quick kiss. He blanched, his face went blank and his eyes glazed over. If he wasn't hard before he sure was now.

Laura winked at him. "I'll take that as a yes. I'll just pick up a few things on the way home then. Wrap it pretty for me?" She kissed him again then walked toward a waiter who was collecting empty glasses. Sam's eyes were glued to her as she slinked away. This night could not end fast enough.


End file.
